


Copper and Pixels

by alilaro



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: But here it is anyway!, Crack Pairing, Crossover, I have no idea why i wrote this, I wrote this drunk at a party instead of socializing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilaro/pseuds/alilaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interesting meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copper and Pixels

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what I forgot to upload! This is pure crack. I don't imagine Aro to look like Michael Sheen, but this was a fun idea to play around with. (that and I was drunk when I wrote this whoops)

Together they are an impressive entanglement of color; whites and blues sharply contrasting against blacks and reds.

An icy florescent fluid had already began to seep out between Aro’s thighs—still clamped around either side of Zuse’s waist, cock buried deep inside him as he rolls him hips in teasing little motions. He feels the insistent tug of Zuse’s gloved fingertips as they lace themselves in the dark tangles of his hair.

Both so willing to tease. To please and to be pleased.

Zuse’s are a delightfully curious shade of cyan and he giggles in an almost manic fashion. “ _Oh my!_ ” The program exclaims, “You must excuse me—rarely do I find myself in such enthralling situations. Nor with such _enthusiastic_ company at that. I must admit this is all left me feeling rather bedazzled.”

Aro purrs, grinning his brilliant smile and—despite the blush, Zuse’s hardly falters in comparison.

Aro kisses him and his mouth fills with the rich taste of copper. His lips tingle with the light buzz of electricity that radiates from his new strange lookalike little toy.


End file.
